1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treatment for growths of various types.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A more detailed narrative on the related art is in the Information Disclosure Statement. The Art teaches that treating Livestock with Medicinal Plants of Chenopodium ambrosioides could be Beneficial or Toxic.
Chenopodium ambrosioides (Family Chenopodiaceas) originated in Central America, though it has been distributed to much of the world. It has been used as an anthelmintic (medicine for controlling internal parasites) for many years. In the early 1900s it was one of the major anthelmintics used to treat ascarids and hookworms in humans, cats, dogs, horses, and pigs. Usually, oil of chenopodium was used. It was sometimes referred to as Baltimore Oil, because of the large production facility in Baltimore that specialized in extracting the oil from the plant. Chenopodium was replaced with other, more effective and less toxic anthelmintics in the 1940s.
Chenopodium is still used to treat worm infections in humans in many countries.
Toxicity
Oil made from Chenopodium ambrosioides is very toxic. However, little is known about the toxicity of fresh and dried plant material, how the oil and plant are metabolized, and why toxic reactions occur. The reaction that animals have to chenopodium seems to vary. The art teaches that using this treatment can be risky. Signs of toxicity include: salivation, increased heart rate and respiration, changes in blood chemistry, decreased rumen motility, decreased contractions in the intestines, and convulsions. Oil of chenopodium can cause skin reactions, and it is dangerous to inhale.
Therefore, extreme caution should be used when treating an animal with this plant or the oil made from the plant. Other than treating the symptoms, there is no known cure to an overdose from this plant and the oil.
Uses and Efficacy
Oil of Chenopodium and paste from fresh plants is primarily used to treat internal parasites in humans and non-ruminant animals. However, good data on efficacy is not available. Trials done in the early 1900s usually did not have control animals to which the treated animals could be compared.
In vitro studies with oil of chenopodium and chenopodium extracts have shown that it inhibits egg development of parasites and inhibits maturation of larva. However, these results have not been confirmed in in vivo studies.
Doses with fresh plant material are harder to determine, since the quantity of compounds in the plants varies so much. The only information on fresh plant doses is for humans. One book recommends two cups of a plant/water mixture (8 leaves with water) per day for adults and 3-4 tablespoons of the mixture per day for children over five. The book warns against giving the treatment to children under 5 and pregnant women.                Some Other Uses (in humans):        
COUNTRYETHNOBOTANY: WORLDWIDE USESBrazilStomachic, Tea, Tonic, VermifugeChinaArthritis, Analgesic, Bite (Bug), Carminative,Stomachic, Rheumatism, VermifugeDominicanAsthma, Colic, Conjunctivitis, VermifugeRepublicElsewhereAmebicide, Anthelmintic, Ascaricide, Asthma,Fungicide, Hookworms, Roundworms, Stimulant,Stomach, VermifugeHaitiAche (Stomach), Antiseptic, Parasiticide, Sore,VermifugeMexicoAmenorrhea, Colic, Diaphoretic, Diuretic,Emmenagogueue, Fear, Nerve, Tumor, VermifugePanamaAsthma, Dysentery, VermifugePeruTumorTrinidadAmebicide, Asthma, Dysentery, Dyspnea, Fatigue,Fungicide, Palpitation, Puerperium, Sore,Stimulant, VermifugeTurkeyAsthma, Emmenagogueue, Nervine, Poison,Stimulant, Stomachic, VermifugeUSAnodyne, Dysmenorrhea, Emmenagogueue,Lactogogue, Medicine, Narcotic, Nerve,Puerperium, VermifugeVenezuelaStomachic, Vermifuge